


The performance of a lifetime

by InuWritesStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor AU, Heathers References, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/reader, Multi, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/InuWritesStuff
Summary: Y/N is a minor actress whose finally hit the spotlight as your break out role as Veronica. You’re so excited but with good comes bad. The person you don’t like the most , Kuroo Tetsurou, is playing your opposite as JD. Fuck your lifeActor!AUKuroo x ReaderMinor one sided Bokuto x ReaderMinor Tsukishima/YamaguchiMinor Bokuto/ Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long ass bitch of a reader x canon fic I started to write as a joke and now its snowballed into this monster and I love it. 
> 
> Things to note about this :  
> >Reader has a small crush on Bokuto at the beginning, this isn’t gonna be permanent 
> 
> >Also its a Heathers production so there’s that too. It’s not a pretty play. Not sure how much of the play I will include but there’s raunchy bits I know i want include (Scenes happen in part four-ish)
> 
> > I just wanted to write Kuroo as JD after some shit posting I did with my girlfriend lol

You weren’t expecting to get the lead. But getting that phone call was literally the best news you have heard in ages. You were a lead in the adaptation of Heathers. Oh man you did all the research you can on this play without ruining parts for you. It was dark but you had only played minor parts in other plays so far and this would be your chance to shine on stage.  
You walked into the building, ready to go in shirt and sweats. You knew that it took time and practice and you would get thrown in head first. Cold read and then practice starting right away.  
You didn’t need anything fancy for the cold read. 

“Hey you here for Heather’s rehearsal too?” A low voice asked behind you. You turned around as quick as you could and narrowed your eyes. Oh great him…

Kuroo Tetsurou… God he was known for his role in Wicked and Phantom of the Opera and now he was doing Heathers? How much of a spotlight hog did he have to be? Maybe he was Kurt or Ram this time and she would have the honor of acting out the graveyard scene with him. 

“Why yes. I am here for Heathers.” you frowned, looking over him. He chuckled and placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair. 

“You don’t look so happy to see me. Are you practicing your crappy looks for your JD?” he teased, crossing his arms now and looking at you smugly. 

JD? Him? Oh ew. You had to be in love with him? Of course… OF COURSE THE WORLD HATED YOU.  
“Well you would be JD of course.” you sassed back as the door opened wide. 

“HEY HEY HEY! Kuroo! Y/N! You both made the cut too??” You looked past the tall asshole and smiled wide. It was a fellow background character, Bokuto Koutaro. Man he was so cute. 

“Hey Bokuto.” you flushed and tucked your hair behind your ear. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at your quick reaction to the newcomer and smirked. 

“Hey Koutaro. Whats up my man?” He asked, giving him a high five and pulling him into a hug. Your smile quickly faded. Oh of course Bokuto was on good terms with Kuroo. Of course. 

“You know. Just getting ready for my big debut! I’m finally not an unnamed character! I’m playing Ram Sweeny! Like dude! I have a name!!! I have a lead!” He cheered, pumping his fist into the air. “What about you two? What cha get? I only paid attention to my my name on the email. “ He looked so happy. Did he know what happen in the play? You hoped he did. Or this cold read would be an interesting one.

“I’m Veronica Sawyer.” You piped up and locked your hands behind your back. “So main character finally.”

“HELL YEAH Y/N!” He shouted, holding out his hands for a double high five. “ABOUT TIME! You have the best voice I ‘ve heard so it’s about your time to shine too!” He praised you making you blush again.

“I’m Jason Dean.” Kuroo chuckled, wrapping an arm around you as you high fived Bokuto. You flinched at his touch. He wasn’t cold but it shocked you he even touched you. You jerked away from him and sighed. 

“Oh heck yeah man. You aiming for another award?” He teased, pushing Kuroo’s shoulder as he pushed you both toward the hallway to the theater. “We gotta hurry up or we will be late. Don't want our leads to be late now do we?” He laughed. God his laughter was infectious. 

“Y-yeah.” you stammered and laughed with him. Kuroo rolled his eyes at you and smirked. Was your thing for Bokuto that obvious to him? Damn… Not the first person you wanted to know about it.

You got into the room and quickly started the cold read. It felt nice to have lines. A lot of lines. And solos. And duets with so many people. 

“Bokuto? Are you okay?” You asked as he paused heavily during the reading. 

“I’m an asshole. LIke i knew i was going to be but holy crap Blue is an awful song. I can’t believe we are doing this version… You’re Welcome would have been so much better ugh” He smacked his forehead and the group of actors chuckled at his reaction. 

“Yeah but it’s okay. I know it’s just acting. You don’t have to worry about me changing my opinion of you.” You reassured him, placing a hand on his knee. “Besides just wait a little bit. I get my revenge.” You winked at him as you pull your hand away from him before he grabbed your hand and stared at you. 

“Please get your revenge on me.” He stated seriously making Kuroo chuckle loudly from the other side of you. 

“It’s more like I get revenge for my girlfriend.” The black haired male dragged out his words making Bokuto nod. 

“Right right. Kuroo then. Make sure Y/N is safe.”

“Guys let’s focus! We gotta get through the cold read and start thinking about characters today.” The director motioned for them to get back to reading. She seemed serious about this. That was a good sign. 

After awhile, the cold read was finally over and you were all sent out with jobs. To figure out backstories for your characters. Figure out who you were playing without depending on others performance. 

Who was Veronica to you? You thought, tapping the pencil on your chin. She was smart since she had applied for IVY league schools. She had dreams and ambitions but wasn’t above being dragged into peer pressure. 

You glanced from your paper and scanned the room. The person who stood out most to you wasn’t Bokuto for once. It was Kuroo. He seemed so deep in to paper. You walked up to him and sat next to him. Oh god he had a ton written about his character. 

“Oh hey Y/N” He blinked, pulling himself out of the trance he was in while writing. 

“Kuroo. I thought we should talk about how we interact? I wanna see what you have written about JD…” 

“Ah ah ah. Not yet. I’m not done.” He hid his paper from you and stuck out his tongue. “Go poke at Bokuto if you need ideas. He’s your boo afterall.” He teased softly, making sure no one heard him. 

You flushed and angrily scrunched up your face. “Bokuto is not my boo.”you hissed. “Look I want to make this very clear. We are never going to be friends. Not even a little bit. Just because Bokuto is both of our friends, doesn’t mean anything. Us being leads doesn’t mean anything. I don’t like you at all but I’m willing to work with you to make this happen.”

“Then try harder. Everyone can tell you hate me. And you would rather Bokuto to be your romantic lead with you.” He huffed, leaning in his seat and sighing. “You wear your emotions on your sleeve you know.”

You seethed with anger and stood up. “You know what. Yes. I do. Is that a problem?” 

“Nope. It’s perfect actually for your role.” He lazily picked up his pencil again and starting writing. 

This was frustrating you beyond belief. He was being nothing be nice to you and you had no good reason to hate on him now. Oh he was going to play this way? Fine two can play at this passive-ness

“Look. Sorry. It’s just my first chance at a lead and I want it to go good.” You sigh,running a hand through your hair. This was gonna be hard to try and get along with him at face value but you had to get along well enough on stage. You had to make your performance believable. You had to actually fall for this guy on stage- no matter how annoying you thought he was and how much he would taunt you about Bokuto. 

Kuroo looked back up at you for a moment before going back to his paper. “Then we should hang out. If you want this to be amazing you at least got to talk to me. We don’t have to be best friends but you should at least get along with me.” He shrugged as Bokuto ran up to you both. 

“Hey! Let’s go get dinner. Director is letting us go now. I haven’t seen either of you in ages and I want to catch up.”

“Bokuto… I saw you last week at the party that Akaashi held.” You deadpanned, reminding him of the small party his roommate held for his graduation.

“Yeah but that felt like ages ago Y/N!!” he pulled you into a hug and grinned. “Come on. Let’s all get dinner tonight! 8 at Natsumi’s.” Kuroo shrugged at you before agreeing to his best friend’s demands and going back to his work.

“Alright. I’ll head home and get ready for the restaurant. I’ll even call in for the three of us.” he grinned even wider, if that was possible. “Alright later you two! Go home and get ready. It’s gonna be our celebration for getting good parts. Not that there are any bad parts in a musical but it’s both me and Y/N’s big break! Worth celebrating right?”


	2. PART TWO

You pulled on a nice dress and looked in the mirror. Too formal? Maybe? You sighed and pulled off the dress into the discarded pile of clothing you started to make already. You wanted to look good but not too high strung. Or look too frumpy considering your outfit today was really bad for making a good impression on Bokuto. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked into your closet trying to find something. Anything. 

You heard a soft knock at the door and quickly grabbed an oversized shirt to cover you up as you opened the door. 

“Hey Y/N. Tsuki is wondering what you want for dinner.” Tadashi smiled softly as you stood there. He was starting to finally get use to you not wearing a lot of clothing around the apartment but this was a lot for him you figured by the blush. 

“Hey Tadashi. Yeah. I’m going out tonight with some cast mates! Save me some leftovers though. I love Kei’s cooking.” You had two friends move in with you after desperately trying to find roommates after the last two bailed on you. You barely knew them when they moved in but you all were pretty good friends, well you and Tadashi were. You never know where your relationship stands with Tsukishima except he called you by your first name, something he barely did with people. 

Tadashi nodded and smiled softer. “You going with Bokuto huh? You need help with an outfit?”

“Oh god please. I need something good. How did you know he was a cast mate?” You questioned as he walked into the room. He picked up the discarded dress from earlier, put it back on the hanger and then placed it back into your closet. 

“He texted Tsuki the moment he could that he got the role of Ram. I guess Tsuki didn’t tell you that?” he mused softly, looking at your closet before rubbing the back of his neck. “I think it was a bad idea for me to offer help since I know nothing about clothing but you know you could always wear this thing back here? It’s cute right? With a thick belt?” He asked, pulling out a black dress you barely wore. 

“Maybe… I just want to look good for him. So bad. Then I wanna show up Kuroo.” You clenched a fist. Your roommate blinked at you.   
“Oh Kuroo is going with you too. That’s gonna be a show. I would love to hear how that goes.” He laughed, handing your dress over to you. “Just don’t hurt the poor guy. I know you don’t like him but he’s nice… He helped me and Tsuki out a lot when we first started living here.” 

“I knnnnnnnnnnow and that makes it even more annoying. He’s such a good guy but he’s also an asshole and steals all the roles that newcomers should have gotten. Like come on. How many awards does he need?” you threw your free hand into the air as Tadashi chuckled and walked out of the room. 

“Y/N you need a life.” you heard a blunt Kei from the doorway. 

“You need to stop. Just stop.” You argued back to the blonde making the freckled angel who helped you laugh. 

“Put on pants and maybe we can talk like adults.” He rolled his eyes as he shut the door on you. You grumbled and flipped off the door before sliding into the dress. You were honestly surprised it still fit. It had been ages since you wore it but all those dance lessons helped you keep off the added weight that time normally put on someone. 

“Put on pants…” you mocked Tsukishima and frowned as your struggled to find a belt. “He’s just as bad as Kuroo sometimes I swear.”   
You looked at yourself in the mirror and nodded. “Yeah okay this can work.” you grabbed your mini backpack that you used as your purse and your phone and headed out of your room to see Yamaguchi lounging on the couch, propping his feet on Tsukishima’s lap. They were so comfortable with each other. It was like second nature for them to be so close by now, you noted. 

“Heading out. I’ll see y’all later. Behave and no parties while I’m gone.” You stick out your tongue, knowing the two would never throw a party unless you hosted it yourself.

You arrived at Natsumi’s and walked inside, hoping that you wouldn’t be the first one there. Nope. You weren’t. You sighed as you walked up to Kuroo and tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey. I’m here. Where’s Bokuto? He was the one who said 8.” you tapped your foot impatiently, looking around for the familiar head of white and black. 

“Oh. True. Let me call him.” He pulled out his phone and pressed the phone up to his ear after tapping the screen. 

“Hey Kou. Where are you? Y/N and I are her- oh.. Akaashi huh? Okay.. Well you make sure he’s feeling better. Roommates come first.” He ran a hand through his messy hair before hanging up. “He’s not coming. Akaashi got sick apparently and Bokuto is taking care of him.” He shrugged. 

You groaned and swerved for the door before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You figured it was Kuroo by the way he talked. 

“We...We can still have a meal Y/N. No point in going home and wasting an uber or bus fare to get here for nothing.” Damn. He had a point. You turned around and crossed your arms looking up at him. 

“Fine. One meal together. That’s it.”

\--

Halfway through the meal you found yourself laughing at the stories Kuroo was telling you. Them ranging from his time as a theater kid in high school to his streamer best friend and roommate to the crazy shit him and Bokuto got into. You covered your mouth as you caught yourself laughing again.

He gave you a smile you hadn’t seen him wear yet. It seemed like he was enjoying your company??? But that was impossible. He was an asshole who ignored you when you asked for help during your first production with him. How could he be a good guy? A tease heavily but a good guy over all. Ugh this was irritating for sure.You just wanted to hate him but literally everything was showing you why you shouldn’t hate on him. 

You looked away from him and glanced at your phone. “Kei and Tadashi are most likely waiting for me to get home. I should go.”

“Mind if I tag along? I wouldn’t mind seeing them again. I wanna hear how Yamaguchi’s book is coming.” You nodded not looking up from your phone. 

“Yeah sure whatever. You were friends with them before me. I’ll just warn them.”

**Text to Yams > ** Yoooo precious freckled angel- Kuroo is coming home with me 

**Text From Yams > ** A) are you drunk? or B) You are actually getting along with Kuroo??

**Text From Yams > ** I bet it’s A .

**Text to Yams > ** Rude. Kei is rubbing off on you

You rolled your eyes at Tadashi’s reaction. “Hey yeah you can come over.” This felt unnatural. You were getting along with him. This felt so damn weird.

“Cool. I’ll get an Uber for us.” 

\--

You two arrived at your apartment; with Kuroo keeping very little personal space between you and him. He was a very animated talker too when he got into a subject. Maybe... Maybe this is why he was getting so many awards. He got along with so many people. Maybe he bribed them all. 

Kuroo sat down next to Kei and Tadashi on the couch as you gathered tea for everyone.  
“-And then that's when Kenma turns to me and tells me for the last two hours I’ve been looking at the wrong screen during the game.” He looked at you and smiled as you handed him a tea.   
Damn that smile was nice. UGH STOP IT Y/N !! You thought, sitting next to Kuroo.

The moon rose high as you all continued to talk into the night. You yawned wide and leaned back into the couch and before you knew it it was morning and you were in your own bed. When did that happen? You wondered, getting up and seeing the black dress still on you. Well Kei had to have carried you to your room again. Damn. 

When you walked out of your room to go brush your teeth you weren't expecting to see a tall and lanky Kuroo standing in the kitchen with Kei. 

Did he spend the night on the couch? Ouch his back. That couch wasn’t comfortable at all. 

You walked out after finally getting ready and wrapped your arms around Kei’s waist from behind him. 

“Make me food.”

“No. Make your own.”

“You made Kuroo food though. I can smell it!” You whined.

“That’s because he carried your dumb ass to bed.” He snickered, looking behind him at you. “You were totally passed out and he was so kind to carry you like a princess to bed.”   
You flushed with embarrassment and you pulled away from Kei. 

“Ah thank you Kuroo.” you muttered to him.”I’ll just get something on the way to work. We should go soon Kuroo if we wanna beat traffic.” 

“Sounds good to me.”


	3. Part Three

It had been about three weeks since the cold read and things were good so far. You met and got along with a few of your cast mates- including a newcomer like yourself. His name was Oikawa something? He was dreadfully attractive but his personality was awful. You barely could stand the guy but he played a background for the most part. Not counting his stand in for JD job he had. You hoped you wouldn’t have to be his opposite. You would rather have Kuroo play him and that was saying something. 

You felt you were getting to know Kuroo a lot better too. Only because Bokuto kept making you all hang out. Something about “feeling the part is one thing but knowing your cast mate is another.” Whatever that meant.

You leaned against Bokuto after the blocking and cherographing was done.   
“Yo Y/N. You are doing really good. You’re keeping up with both Director and Kuroo. Not many people can keep up with his dancing and warm ups.” Bokuto told her, wiping sweat off his forehead with a towel. You took a long drink from your water bottle and frowned. 

“My throat feels like I’m dying. And I still have the song rehearsals to do with Kuroo. We said we would practice at his house tonight.”

Bokuto’s eyes shone brightly. “You guys are actually getting along then? Like hanging out without anyone there? I’m so happy. Oh my god!” He pulled you into a sweaty hug and you pried him off as best as you could. 

“Not getting along because we want to Koutaro. Just because we want to make this a good production. We have a month and a half before we go live and we need it to be great. I want to show people that this is why I do this for a living. The thrill of the performance and just..” you trailed off, frown deepening. Kuroo walked up to you wearing a trenchcoat and groaned, dramatically flopping onto Bokuto.

“I gotta get use to wearing this hot ass thing. If I get use to wearing it now when we get costumes officially done I won’t die on stage from heat exhaustion.” he joked, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, making you faintly smile.

“Why? You don’t wanna die, JD?” you teased. 

“Ha ha ha.”He deadpanned and pulled at his collar. “You try wearing this. I want to be showy and fancy but JD is not that type of character.” He looked down at you and smiled. “You ready for tonight? Meant to be Yours will be fun to act out tonight.” 

You nodded. “Oh yeah for sure. Out of all the songs I think that’s my favorite.” You mused, not paying attention to Bokuto who was bouncing around at the idea of you two hanging out. 

“Shame one of my songs with you Y/N is a shitty one about my balls but I’m glad that you two are hanging out now.” you couldn’t hold back your laugh.   
“GOD KOU DON’T SAY IT LIKE THAT.” You doubled over with laughter and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of your eyes. Kuroo snorted and looked away from you two and laughed behind his hand. 

“Your poor balls. Kou.” Kuroo snorted again as people started to leave for the day. You calmed down and looked around. The theater space was fairly empty now. Only a few people stayed around to help with props and the like. 

And then there was Oikawa was pacing with the director and seemed to be arguing with her about something while copying the moves that Kuroo was doing earlier. Oh yeah he was the understudy for JD. He must be trying to get her to teach him JD’s dance moves in case something happened. 

You looked up at Kuroo who was just now chatting with their friend. You looked back at Oikawa. No doubt Kuroo made the better JD but you can see Oikawa playing him but...Kuroo’s JD was just.. So good with how you played Veronica. When did you start favoring Kuroo over people? You weren’t sure but it was getting annoying.

You and Kuroo walked out of the theater after parting ways with Bokuto. 

“You and Kou? You’re calling him by his first name now.” He mentioned, shoving his hands into his pockets as you two walked to the uber that he had called. “You must really have a thing for him especially since you call him Kou and he lets you.” He told you. “Only people who he likes and are super close to him call him Kou. Like me and Akaashi.” 

You had no idea that it was only those two who called him that. But he hadn’t stopped you from calling him that. Maybe he liked you back? Why did that idea not excite you as much as it use to though? You hummed softly at his words and nudged him as he let you into the car first. 

“So how do you wanna act out Meant to be Yours? I know we still need to work out blocking but its a song thats a huge impact on the play.” He sighed and draped his arm around your shoulders as you two sat in the car, heading to his place. “I know its a song that I only sing but I need to know your Veronica's reaction to everything too.” He told her. “I also need to know how you plan on acting out Dead Girl Walking. It will help if I know your ideas so I can plan my reactions properly.”   
This is why he got all the awards. He was a thorough actor. He cared about his other leads so much that he barely acknowledged the understudies and the ensemble. This shook your world slightly. He wasn’t an asshole on purpose. He just got so wrapped up in his character…

Ugh why couldn't you just hate him. You got out of the car once it reached his apartment. You walked into the apartment with him following behind you. 

"Kennnmmaaa. I'm home honey." He called out teasingly. "He's most likely streaming. Want to go bug him? I mean meet him?" He grinned a crooked smile before walking towards the bedroom. You followed silently and wondered who would be brave enough to live with Kuroo. 

You peered into the bedroom and saw a figure lit up by the computer screen.   
"Oy Kenma I want you to pause and meet Y/N. Shes-"  
"I know she's pretty Kuroo. You've talked about it all week. It’s getting annoying." The other didn’t even look behind him to see the two of you before ripping into him. He must have looked at chat and saw that it mentioned you and Kuroo behind him. 

"Oh hello Y/N. Nice to meet you." He deadpanned turning around for a moment before going back to his game.  
"Don’t be too loud with whatever you are doing. I’m streaming."

"Kenma. How did I raise you to be so rude?" Kuroo shook his head. 

"Stop lying to people that you raised me Kuroo. You're only a year older than me."

You chuckled and started to hum as you left the room and walked into the next room next to Kenma’s room, guessing it was Kuroo’s bedroom. You leaned against the door and hummed a few bars of a song from a previous musical as Kuroo finally made his way out of the streamer’s room and stood by you. 

“So you talk about me and how I’m pretty?” You teased, flipping your hair over your shoulder. 

“Oh hush. Of course I do. How could I not?” He nonchalantly opened the door to his room and walked in. “Come on. Let’s practice. What do you wanna do first?” He asked, sitting on his bed and patted the spot next to him for you to come sit on the bed.

“Maybe we could do Dead Girl Walking? We just got blocking done today for it so might as well try while we got time. Then afterwards we can do Meant to be Yours and have you practice your singing before we can even think about mock blocking it.” You told him, tapping your chin in thought all the while he nodded. You tried to ignore his comment about you. How could he not? What did that mean?

He pulled up the instrumental track and started up the song, standing up on the bed as you two started to act out the song, you starting out in the hallway. You made sure to keep your voice low to not bug Kenma while he streamed. 

“Veronica? What are you doing in my room?” Kuroo asked in character as you entered his room on cue. 

“Shhh. Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you until I break you~” You cooed, placing your hand on his shoulder and leading him to the bed, hoping that this would be good enough for the mock up of the stage for now. Kuroo looked like he was about to laugh. He reached over and paused the music.

“You don’t sound convincing to me. Try it again.” he told you, making you place a hand over your chest.   
“Excuse you! I know how to seduce someone!”  
“Then prove it. Show me how you would seduce the loner of the school, Miss popular girl.” He whispered, leaning down his head and bumping forehead with you. 

You flushed. Oh god. Oh my god.   
“Fine. Let’s take it from the top.”


	4. Part four

“Again Y/N. Show me how much you wanna do this.” Kuroo cooed, pushing you away from him once more after pushing him onto the bed. 

“Ugh Kuroo let’s just finish the scene and let me just fake it with you.”

You grumbled, shoving him back onto the bed and frowning deeply as the music continued on muffled by the pillow covering the phone. 

Kuroo stared up at you and blinked before lazily smiling. “Fake it huh? You want me that badly Y/N?” 

“Oh shut up you know what i mean.I just want-”

“You want this done right. So do it right. “ he argued, trying to sit up but your weight holding him down by his shoulders kept him from moving. 

“Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking.” you sang picking up where the music was playing at now. “Let’s go you know the drill, I’m hot and pissed and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walkinggggg~” you sang louder, smirking and kissing his jaw like how the director told them to act out. Kuroo looked softly up at Y/N as you sang the next part so softly, like you were truly comforting your partner. 

“That works for me-OOF.” He recited his line as you pulled him off the bed and pinned him against the wall, kissing him roughly. You had barely thought of stage kissing him before but you knew that you would have to do it one day. Might as well make the first time you kiss him private. You didn’t want people gawking at you. It's not like he was your first kiss or anything too.   
You two mimicked taking off clothing without really doing anything before rolling back onto the bed as the music played.

“Get your ass in gear make this whole town disappear. ” you sang louder, totally forgetting that Kenma was stream. “Slap me. Pull my hair. Touch me there, there, there. LOVE THIS DEAD GIRL WALKING~”   
You took a breath to continue singing before the door slammed open. 

“Kuroo what did I say!” The streamer shouted, before staring at the two of you. Oh god this looked like a bad situation for the two of them. “Oh god. Please… for the love of all things sacred in this world, tell me you two are acting right now because I’m out if you two are reall-” 

“Yes Kenma. Why the fuck would we be singing if we were really doing it?” Kuroo asked , furrowing his eyebrows as he propped himself up on the bed, you still on top of him. YOU felt bare. Naked.Even though you both still had all your clothing on it was weird to have Kenma interrupt your practice.

“I have no clue you are a theater person. I hear you sing in the shower all the time.”

“Kenma.. You really don’t know how any of this works do you?” he asked with a monotone voice before looking at you and sighing. “Look at what I have to deal with Y/N. He’s so uneducated in our world even though he’s my childhood friend.”

“I can’t believe you would think we were going at it kenma. Who sings while having-”

“I DON’T KNOW! Now… Please be quiet or I will kick you both out of MY apartment. I pay for most of the rent. So I control what and who is here.” Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around and walked out of the room. 

“I think I should go anyways. Kei and Tadashi are most likely starting dinner now.” You told your partner before getting off him and heading for the door. Kuroo laid still in his bed before lift a hand up and waving. 

“Night Y/N. Get home safe. I’m just.. Gonna lay here and think about how well you seduced me.” He told you , making you blush and head out the apartment, going to the nearest bus station that would take you home. You had seduced him huh? Was it in character or not though that was the question. You hoped in character honestly. You.. can’t believe you even toyed with the idea of him falling for you. Ugh why where you even entertaining the idea of him. 

You hung your head and groaned softly. God he was snarky and was just.. Ugh.. frustrating . UGH why were you even thinking about him. You had a thing for Bokuto. You pulled out your phone and texted Bokuto quickly.

**Text to Owl Head > ** Hey just leaving Kuroos now. Can you let him know when i get home? 

**Text from Owl Head > ** OvO O f c o u r s e. How did it go?OuO 

You groaned at his texting emojis. He was so cringy sometimes but it was cute and endearing most times. 

**Text to Owl Head > ** We did only one song before i left. Kenma was streaming and he got mad we were loud. 

**Text from Owl Head > ** Oh yeah That’s Kenma for you.I’m surprised Kuroo even let you over when he was home. ;p He normally doesn’t introduce people to Kenma because he’s not a people person.

**Text to Owl Head > ** Ah yeah I can see that. 

You wanted to bring up the fact Kuroo talked about how pretty you were for a week now. You blushed again and looked out the window as the bus pulled up to your stop. You got off and headed to your boys waiting for you at home. 

You closed your eyes and sighed as the walked into the apartment. You heard something dropping making you open your eyes. 

You were expecting to see Kei and Tadashi. But not like this. 

“Oh. OH. OHHHHHHHHHHH.” you shouted, pointing at the two shirtless men in your living room. Tadashi sitting on Kei’s lap as Kei was lounging on the couch. “I’m so dumb!” you slapped your forehead and covered your eyes as you shut the door behind you with your foot.

“Okay I’ll go hide in my room. ‘Kay bye.” You got out before either could mutter a word to you. You slammed your door shut and flopped down on your bed. Well that was interesting. Of course they would be dating. How dumb were you. You just thought Kei was Tadashi’s partner while they wrote like a co-author. Not his actual partner. 

YOU HAD BEEN ROOMMATES FOR HOW LONG NOW AND YOU JUST FOUND OUT? You internally screamed at yourself. How dumb did you have to be? 

You felt your pocket vibrate as you screamed more in your head. 

What now?

**Text from ??? > ** Kou gave me your number. Its Kuroo. Hope you got home safe.

**Text to ??? > ** I’m home safe. Don’t worry about me. 

You added his number into your phone quickly and sighed. 

**Text to The Cat Man > ** Be honest. How dumb am I?

**Text from The Cat Man > ** Very. You think you have a chance with Kou. LOL

**Text to The Cat Man > ** Ur mean. I’m blocking you

**Text from The Cat Man > ** D: Nu pls. I need you for something

You were curious now. What did he need you for? There was a lot it could be. You paused while texting him. Maybe you should just leave him on read for a bit. No matter what you were going to do, it got abruptly interrupted by Tadashi walking into your room with a thick heavy blush across his face.

“I’M SO SORRY Y/N!” He bowed to you and stood up straight just as quick. “If you don’t want us to room with you anymore we totally get it. We lied to you about our relationship and-”

“Dude. I don’t care??” you told him completely confused why they would think they would get kicked out for making out in the living room. “A heads up would have been nice but yeah I don’t… I don’t care. I’m just dumb and I can’t believe i didn’t see it before.”

“Yeah we weren’t subtle.”

“Tsuki. Stop.” 

“Hey I’m right though. Why should I stop? I told her day one i was your partner. And she didn’t know until know? Dumbass.” 

You chuckle and pointed at Tadashi. “Your boyfriend is right. I am a dumbass.”

Tadashi chuckled nervously and sat on the edge of your bed as Kei walked in and leaned against the door frame. 

“How was your day? Didn’t you go to Kuroo’s place?” Tadashi asked making Kei’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“You. Y/N. Willing spent time with Kuroo? Are you sick or something? Dying?” Kei teased making your eyes roll as you sunk back into your bed and glanced at your phone. 

4 messages from The Cat Man

You winced and unlocked your phone and glanced at the messages.

**Text from The Cat Man > ** Kenma kicked me out after I tried practicing Meant to be Yours apparently too loudly.  
 **Text from The Cat Man > ** So I’m at Akaashi’s and Kou’s   
**Text from The Cat Man > ** I need help with what pizza I should get  
 **Text from The Cat Man > ** hello? Y/N??

You rolled your eyes again and chuckled , texting him back a simple order of a cheese and banana peppers pizza before turning your attention to Tadashi again who was wearing a smug look. 

“The Cat Man?” He asked, peering over at your phone. “What about Owl Head huh? You seem to be awfully fond of Kuroo all of a sudden.” he teased, his boyfriend’s humor wearing off on him. 

“I hate you both. Now go make me dinner and MAYBE I will talk about what happened tonight.” you were met with a glare from Kei before he caved and shrugged.   
“Fine. I’ll make you something nasty then. Like a seaweed and water casserole.” 

“You are an ass.” You retorted to Kei before looking at your phone again seeing Kuroo had send a thumbs up emoji. 

You felt your stomach do a flip as you looked at the text and you hid your phone as you continued on with your night.


	5. Part Five

You had gone over the Meant to be Yours before during practice. But the moment you started going through with Kuroo and the rest of the cast things changed. Kuroo seemed different now that rehearsals were nearing the midway point before the production aired. 

The director watched , hand curled into a fist under her chin as the lights faded on the part of the stage you were on has they focused on Kuroo singing his solo. 

“Your left me and I fell a part. I punched a wall and cried. BAM BAM BAM.” Kuroo mocked throwing his fist against the “wall” and continued singing. You felt a little bit of fear while he continued to sing. He was so good at playing this role. He was JD it seemed. Holy crap. “Then I found your changed my heart and let loose all that truth bullshit inside.” You closed your eyes and tried to get into Veronica's headspace. She was scared for sure. JD was completely crazy now. Not the boy your character fell for at the beginning. Kuroo kept on singing like he was suppose to, talking about his ideas for the prep rally and the school before the song faded into a softer sounding song. 

“I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now. Finish what we begun. I was meant to be yours!” He softly sang, caressing the door that you were hiding behind. You got chills. Is this how you were supposed to feel? Scared and then comforted and then scared all over again with the change in personality JD displayed?

“So when high school gyms goes boom. With everyone inside. PEW PEW PEW.” The fact he was so into character was a good sign, right? He was just a good actor and he was playing his role. It was like last weeks practice at his house with Dead Girl Walking. Nothing more. But why did you get a sense of dread while listening to him sing.

You hoped that everyone when they watched the musical felt the same.

“I meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. I can’t take it alone. Finish it what we begun. You were meant to be mine. I am all you need. You carve open my heart. Can't just leave me to bleed.” 

“Okay we are gonna stop here. Kuroo you need to be softer but louder during that last part. You are trying to convince her to come with you.” the director stopped the music and walked up to Kuroo and looked over at you. You must have seemed rattled because Kuroo walked over to you and squatted next to you. 

“You know I’m just acting right Y/N?”

“I know that. I’m acting too.” you snapped, trying to make yourself stop shaking. No wonder he got awards oh my god. Is this what it felt like to be his on stage partner and to act with the big leagues? “I’m fine I just need a snack and some water.”

The director nodded. “Take a ten guys. You are all working hard today. When we get back we are going to go through the play with Oikawa playing as JD. He needs to know what to do when Kuroo needs his days off. ”

Small mutters started sounding from the other actors as they all started to head for their water bottles. 

You stood up from the floor and brushed off your sweats. Still no costumes yet but you would be getting them within the next few weeks for sure. Considering the production was going on stage in 2 months. You ignored Kuroo to head straight to Oikawa. 

“You better make me just as scared with your performance Oikawa.” you pointed a finger into his face and he chuckled softly , pushing your hand away. 

“You know Y/N, I can try and do one better and scare you more than him.” he cooed softly at you. You rolled your eyes and made a soft sound of disgust. 

“Get better at flirting too Oikawa. Right now, you can’t even charm a fly.” you waved a hand at him as your walked away leaving a pouting Oikawa behind you. Kuroo snickered as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. 

“So you think I’m good with flirting eh?”

“Kuroo if you don’t let go of me in five second I will elbow you..”

“I’m touched Y/N that you think I can charm more than a fly.” He teased, letting you go respectfully. You groaned and looked over at him. 

“Fucking- Kuroo I never said that at all. Just that he needs to charm me better. His JD isn’t as interesting as yours is at this point. He just needs practice.” 

Kuroo puffed out his chest in pride and smiled widely as the two of you walked to Bokuto who seemed to be on the phone with Akaashi. 

“Keiji. Come on. Listen to me. Nothing is gonna happen. Its -” He cut himself as he noticed you both watching him. “Kuroo and Y/N are watching me. I gotta go. See you later, okay?” He looked worried as he hung up. 

“You okay Kou?” You asked softly, reaching out and touching his bicep. Oh god he had a lot of muscles. You squeezed his arm as he sighed.   
“Just worried about something.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his phone. “I’ll be fine Y/N.” He smiled brightly at you but you could tell something was off. 

Kuroo placed a hand on your back and gestured his head over to the side. “I need to talk to you.”

You looked up at him with a questioning look but nodded and followed him as Bokuto tapped away on his phone , most likely messaging Akaashi. He placed a hand on your head and smiled, making you smile back at him. 

“I just wanted to give him some space. If he doesn’t want to tell us what’s going on I think we should just give him space.” He told you making you nod. 

“Yeah.Good point. I have rarely seen a non-cheerful Koutarou. He’s always so upbeat and happy. Its weird seeing him not like himself.”

“Oh yeah you never met him after high school huh? He was pretty extreme in high school. Both highs and lows. He was a wild card for sure. He’s calmed down alot. Well… for the most part.” he chuckled and ruffled up your hair. 

“Hey! Can you not? I did my hair this morning.” you pouted and tried to fix your hair.   
“I know. Still trying to impress Kou huh?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” You huffed, crossing your arms and looking away. He saw right through you. 

“Okay okay okay. Deny it all you want but I know all Y/N.” he teased with a wink. You rolled your eyes at him. He was so weird.

“So Kuroo. Wanna go over some scenes tonight at my house?”

“Ah I wouldn’t mind that. You are actually offering?” he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I know I’m not your favorite person ever.”

“How did you find know?”

“Seriously? You always get so aggressive with me. I … everyone knows Y/N. Like it’s no secret you hate me.” He chuckled.

You fidgeted uncomfortably. “Maybe .. not so much hating you anymore.More like indiffence. But you still are a jerk. Much rather be with Kou than you.” You huff trying to not show your feelings like Kuroo said all those weeks ago. You honestly didn’t mind Kuroo’s company now tho. It was nice to spend time with someone who wasn’t your roommates. Or Bokuto even if he barely spent time with you now a days. He was always busy after practice with his other job waiting tables that you rarely saw him anymore. 

You linked your arm with Kuroo’s and clutched your hands together.   
“Have I succeeded in seducing you by the way?” you teased him, not expecting an answer back.

“Not yet. Close but you have to win over Kenma to seduce me.”   
You rolled your at him once more. Your poor eyes hurt with all the eye rolling you did around him.   
“Kenma loved me. It gives him an excuse to pick on you.” You retorted as the director flagged you over. You unlink your arm from Kuroo’s and started over to the director - leaving behind Kuroo who was trying to backtrack his words knowing you were right. 

“Let’s get started with Oikawa as JD okay? He needs to learn how to be his own JD and not just copy Kuroo’s.” The director gestured to the stage for you to join Oikawa on center stage. It was time to get back to business.


	6. PART SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long without an update. I've had huge major writers block for haikyuu but I have had this chapter done for awhile and i wanted to post it!

Actor AU! Kuroo x Reader

Reader is female

WC: 1473

More time passed and it honestly didn’t feel like it. You had been spending more and more time with Kuroo during the past weeks, getting ready for opening night. And sometimes you just hung out and had take out.   
Tonight was one of those nights. You laughed at the tv show you had randomly put on.   
“Gooooood god this show is so bad. “ you laughed, curling up closer to Kuroo. He snorted and wrapped his arms around your shoulders.   
“I know. I hate watching this show but honestly it gives me a good laugh.” He adjusted the food container on his lap and continued to eat as you got comfortable against him. 

He wasn’t bad. At all. You guys actually got along well when you let him actually get in close. And Kenma was fun to tease when he was home. Currently you guys had Kuroo’s house all to yourself because Kenma was out with a friend of his. You weren’t sure when he was coming home but you really didn’t care much since Kenma was an adult and could take care of himself. You looked up at Kuroo as he continued to laugh at the show. 

Oh.

Oh.

You knew this feeling well. You felt it around Koutarou Bokuto. Nope you… You couldn’t have budding feelings for Kuroo!! That wasn’t allowed. You wanted to run. Get away from him. But at the same time it was nice to hang out with him. He was a lowkey guy instead of how high energy Bokauto was. You looked at your phone and saw you had a message from Bokuto himself. You opened your phone and stared at the screen. 

**Text from Owl Head > YOOOOOOOOOOO GUESS WHO GOT HIMSELF A BOYFRIENDDDDD FINALLLY!!**

**Text from Owl Head > oh shit y/n sorry that was meant for Kuroo. **

**Text from Owl Head > I mean you can know too. Just dont tell alot of people. Keiji wants it lowkey.**

Keiji? That was Akaashi. They are dating now?? You didn’t know how to react. Maybe you should have seen it coming with how the two acted whenever you came over. Bokuto was always all over Akaashi. Kuroo brushed his fingers under your eyes and pulled you in closer. 

“Wanna tell me why you’re crying? Or do you just want me to distract you?”

“You can look at your phone.” You muttered,wiping your tears away and looking away from him.

“Huh? “ He glanced at his phone and made a soft sound of understanding. “Hey. You had to see it coming right? Akaashi and Bokuto have known each other since high school if not longer. Bokuto has been all over Akaashi since we met.” 

“You’re not helping.” You muttered placing your food on the coffee table in front of you and curling up into a ball into Kuroo’s side. 

“They made you cry. But that will end tonight. You are the only right about this broken world. Go on and cry~.”

“You are a dork oh my god stop singing.” You laughed , pushing him softly while still curled up to him.

“Made you laugh at least. Look at me Y/N.” you looked up at him and his eyes looked so soft. “You’re gonna be okay. Besides I’m a bit mad at him now too. Why did he text you first and not me?” He chuckled and kissed your forehead before freezing like it hit him what he just did.

“Kuroo. Did you just really do that?” You asked, sniffling and wiping your eyes again to look at him with cleared eyes.

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Uh yeah. Was kinda hoping you wouldn’t mention it but ya know. You never do anything I want.” he joked.You watched his features and curled up to him closer, hand grabbing his shirt and holding onto him. 

“I’ll let it slide for now. Let’s just watch the dumb singing show and forget about the world.”

“Sounds good to me.” He whispered, holding onto tight. 

You didn’t know when you fell asleep but you did wake up sometime in the morning to Kenma coming home. You wearily waved at him at with barely opened eyes. He waved back, looking so uncomfortable, and grabbed a blanket from the closet and drapped it over you and Kuroo.   
"Nice to see you Y/N." He muttered as he headed into his room. You looked up with squinted eyes at kuroo- or tried to as he was laying half on top of you. You hummed softly, so dreadfully tired. You drifted back off to sleep and curled up closer to Kuroo. 

In the morning you woke up to the smell of food. "Kei are you making me food?" You muttered rolling off the couch. Oh ouch. This wasn't your bed - right you slept over at Kuroo's… who was then making food?  
"...Y/N… you okay?" Kenma was the answer as he walked out of the kitchen, staring down at you with a blank face. Kenma rolled his eyes as you nodded slowly. "You are so odd Y/N. Just as bad as Kuroo." He muttered walking back into the kitchen. You scrambled to sit up and climbed back onto the couch.   
Kuroo was still sleeping. The rare few times you passed out at his house or vice versa at your house he was always awake before you. It was nice to see he actually slept. 

You curled up to him and smiled softly. He was warm. Nice and warm. Maybe some extra sleep wouldn't be too bad. You shifted so you were laying on his lap and closed your eyes. 

Too bad sleep wouldn't come to you. Because the moment you had laid down kuroo decided it was perfect time to wake up.   
"Y/N… you're so cute…" he whispered , moving your hair out of your face before you rolled over and looked up at him.   
"I'm not asleep Kuroo."   
"I know." He smiled and stuck out his tongue. "You snore."

"I DON'T SNORE!" You yelped slapping your hand over your chest in an offended manner.

"Kenma she snores right?"

"Don't get me involved with your marriage dispute. Or I'll eat all of your breakfast. Both of you." He grumbles from the kitchen. 

Marriage dispute? You chuckled and rolled your eyes.   
"If this is a marriage dispute I want a divorce."

"No. You are stuck with me." He teased as he flicked your forehead. "Sorry Y/N. I'm such a bad husband. Making our child cook breakfast for us."

"Kuroo for the last time I'm not your son!" Kenma snapped , peaking out around the kitchen. "Stop lying to people."

"You hear that Y/N? He's disowning me. What a bad son." He teased his friend more making you laugh more. 

“Son please. Behave for your father.” Kuroo’s eyes twinkled with joy as you played along with his joke. 

“Please son.”

“I hate this family. I’m moving out.” Kenma grumbled, taking the plates of food to his room.   
You frowned and rolled off the couch onto your feet.   
“Kenma no come back. I want food.” You whined softly and walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing some food left. Oh he was that kind of friend okay.

“Hey Kuroo. Do you want some eggs and rice?” You asked grabbing the left over plate and sat on his lap , him wrapping his arms around your waist as you passed him some food. Kenma walked out of his room and made a sound of disgust. 

“I’m telling Bokuto that my parents are making goo-goo eyes at each other.” He rolled his eyes and snapped a picture of the two of you, tapping his phone and showing his text conversation with Bokuto and him having sent the picture.

“Kenma!” Both of you gasped trying to not drop the food in your lap. Kuroo groaned and threw his head back onto the back of the couch.   
“You ass. Bokuto is never going to let me live this down.” you groaned as well , slapping your forehead. Now to wait for the bombardment of texts from the owl man. 

You heard your phone angrily vibrate with text messages. Yep there it was. You sighed and rubbed your forehead.   
“Damnit. He’s dragged us into a group chat.” Kuroo groaned, having pulled out his phone and was currently scrolling through the messages.

You glanced at the last message in this new group chat. 

**Text from Owl Head > GROUP DATE!! DOUBLE DATE!!!! **

You cringed. A double date with the guy you had feelings for but him not being your date? Yikes. No thanks.

Kuroo sighed and buried his face into your neck making your laugh from the soft feeling.   
“Damnit Kenma. We aren’t dating.” Kuroo chuckled softly.

“Whatever Dad.” Kenma taunted with a monotone voice. “Now if you excuse me I have a   
stream to attend to.”


End file.
